


One Year Later

by needednewt



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: The Death Cure, The Death Cure Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needednewt/pseuds/needednewt
Summary: It's been a year since they all arrived in the safe haven. But today, it all changed.





	One Year Later

**Author's Note:**

> 'The Death Cure' Spoilers!

Loud intense buzzing flooded the survivors ears, it was a sound they haven't heard in ages. The sound of a berg. Panic immediately filled everyone, waking them from peaceful slumber. "Is that, a berg?" Brenda gasped, peering out of her cabin, looking at Thomas's hut. 

"Is that WICKED?" someone screamed, a voice that sounded like Newt's, but more feminine. It had to be Sonya's. He had noticed over the year how much Sonya reminded him of the boy he loved and lost a year ago. 

Thomas stared out his hut, petrified that WICKED had somehow found them again, and were going to rip all this happiness from them.

Thomas reached up to the necklace around his neck, given to him by the past the gone blonde boy months ago. It had become a habit of Thomas, he would reach for the necklace anytime he was unsure, felt guilty, or terrified, just hoping it would give him guidance. "I thought those shanks died months ago!" Shouted Minho to the others. Everyone was panicking, looking for some type of cover. All this work, pain, and sacrifices for them just to find them again.

The brunette boy quickly hit the ground, hiding in his hut, peering through the cracks. The entirety of the survivors were silent, as if it was a deserted island. The berg landed, and the buzzing stopped, the berg doors opening. Aris saw something that no one else saw at first. 

"Rachel?" He shouted, sprinting towards the berg. Two female heads popping up behind him, and slowly making their way forward. Harriet bolted towards the berg, right behind Aris. But Sonya, she walked very slowly, in disbelief. 

Thomas quickly peered out his hut, seeing Aris and Harriet squeezing this black haired girl in front of them. All three of them falling to the ground, in a giant group hug practically. 'What the hell was going on?' Thomas thought, only seeing the black haired girl named Rachel through the smoke,

 

"Lizzie?" The familiar, British voice echoed in the brunette boy's head, and filled his ears. Sonya running towards Newt, holding him tightly.   
"You remembered." She was crying but smiling. "I've missed you, brother." She sobbed, Newt rubbing his sister's back, trying to comfort her, just like he did years ago.

Thomas stood, almost falling out of his hut in disbelief. They were back.   
By now, the smoke around the berg had cleared, revealing the people they all lost years ago.

They all walked out of the berg. The door closing as the berg started back up, and left the oasis. All the survivors had ran towards their old friends, tears were shed, and happiness rang through them all.

The brunette boy had moved forward, revealing himself from hiding. A small, pudgy boy pointed towards Thomas, just like he did years ago. Thomas gripped his figurine that the small boy gave to him years ago.

Chuck. He ran towards Thomas, and they met in the middle. Thomas holding the boy as tight as he could. "Thomas!" he shouted, smiling. He didn't let go, Thomas held onto the boy he lost years ago. The small boy unraveled himself from him, and smiled brightly at the three in front of him. 

Alby. Teresa. and Newt. 

Minho appeared beside them, Ben and Winston at his side. "Thomas- they lived." Minho smiled, tears threatening to flood from his eyes. The brunette's eyes landed on the boy he lost just a year ago, the blonde boy, that left the guilt in his stomach. 

"Nice necklace, Tommy." He smiled, their gaze's connecting. Thomas stood, and pulled the blonde boy into the tightest hug he could. Staring at his face. Faint veins traced his face, unlike a year ago. Thomas's finger tips traced the veins on his face, tears threatening to fall. 

All of the others surrounded the two. Remembering each other, holding each other.   
"I really, really missed the hell outta you slintheads." Winston chimed in.  
Everything was okay again, Thomas was in Newt's arms again, they were all together, happy. 

 

Nightfall fell, and Newt and Thomas were alone. They stared at the stars, Newt in Thomas's arms, lying his head on his shoulder. "I named that one after you." The brunette pointed at the brightest star up there. 

Newt faced Thomas, and Thomas impulsively grabbed his face, tracing his faint veins. "How are you here?" He asked, staring into his eyes.   
"It was all a trial, Tommy, all of it. But this, this is real. We're safe here." He whispered, intertwining his hand with his.   
"They controlled my to hurt you, to make you kill me, to turn into a crank." He paused, looking at the rock in front of them, that was once a tribute to all that were lost.

Newt pulled up his shirt to reveal the stab wound, that was almost healed. He stared at him. "When I died, the last thing you heard me say, was 'Thomas-' was it not?". The brunette nodded, pain aching his heart. Tears threatening to fall just at the thought of the memory he had tried so hard to remove from his memory.   
"Tommy, I was going to tell you that-." He paused, moving closer to him. Heat flooding to both of their cheeks.

"-That I loved you." Newt's warm lips smashed into his, both smiling through it all. This was home, this was happiness.


End file.
